


Weekly Traditions

by UpAmongTheStars



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, basically a friendship fic because we need more of them, i love the kids and want to see them happy, someone pls join me in writing these things, that's it that's the fic, the team can't pick a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpAmongTheStars/pseuds/UpAmongTheStars
Summary: Movie night was one of the best ideas the gang had come up with.“Gopal, we are not going to marathon Sherlock again.”“But why?!”At least before it came to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to post this here, too? //shrugs
> 
> hmu at tumblr via @up-among-the-stars if you wanna cry about these adorable dorks with me.

Movie night was one of the best ideas the gang had come up with.

“Gopal, we are _not_ going to marathon Sherlock again.”

“But why?!”

At least before it came to this.

Boboiboy grabs the popcorn bowl and takes a seat at the corner of the sofa, sighing as Fang explains for the umpteenth time. “You just made us watch everything last week!” Fang’s tone is incredulous as he points accusingly at the three disks in Gopal’s hands.

“But we have to watch in honour of the new season,” Gopal whines before shoving the disks back in Fang’s face. Boboiboy can see Fang’s irritation flare up as he slaps the CDs away; he’s about to intervene when Yaya beats him to it.

“Why don’t we watch an action movie?” she asks, successfully making the two boys pause. Fang raises a brow at her, saying, “Is it going to be another Marvel film?”

“I was thinking about Mission Impossible. Ying?”

Yaya turns to her best friend, who startles at the sound of her name. Ying gives her a sheepish smile and raises the case she’d been eyeing, saying, “I was thinking about The Hobbit, but that’s good, too?” Gopal rolls his eyes at that and says, “See, _this_ is why we should stick with Sherlock.”

“You - !”

Boboiboy huffs and lifts the popcorn off his lap, sliding off the couch to walk towards the DVD player. In the background, he can hear Gopal and Fang arguing again, with Yaya and Ying occasionally offering movies that are complete opposites, which makes the cycle repeat.

Unconsciously, he sticks out his tongue as he rifles through the cases faster.

“A-ha!” he cheers when he finds what he’s looking for, and suddenly the noises behind him stop. Boboiboy barely has time to blink before Gopal leans over his shoulder, asking, “What’d you find?” Fang leans over his other shoulder and squints at the case, reading, “Tomorrowland?”

Boboiboy hums, nudging them away so he can face them all properly, and says, “Since you guys like different movies, I thought you’d be okay with one that has a little of everything with it. So I picked this one.” He holds the case out and smiles, waiting for their answers.

“Well,” Fang considers, “It _does_ have action.” He turns to Yaya, who nods and adds, “It also has a fantasy vibe to it.” They look at Ying, who grins and says, “Not as much as the sci-fi vibe, but it’s okay.” Finally, they all turn to Gopal, who’s now holding the case and frowning at it.

“It’s not Sherlock…”

Fang opens his mouth to protest, but Boboiboy holds his arm out in front of him. He frowns at the other, who gives him a look that says, _‘Wait for it_. _’_

“… but I guess it’s fine.”

The girls cheer and start making their way towards the couch, while Fang rolls his eyes and settles on the carpet. Gopal grabs the popcorn bowl and leans against the foot of the sofa as Boboiboy starts up the DVD player. Disk placed inside, he grabs the remote and takes a seat between Fang and Gopal.

_Just another movie night_ , he thinks, smiling to himself as he presses play.


End file.
